Farmers have long been accustomed to the need to remove rocks from a field to prepare it for sowing. Rocks are typically removed by hand and loaded into vehicles for removal. Various devices have been made to assist in this process. These include systems that involve rakes or conveyor belts, or other more complicated devices. Nonetheless, these systems are generally either not easy to use or expensive to buy and maintain.